Finny, Elizabeth’s Ninja Dragonet
About Ninja Dragonet gave Elizabeth a Green Ninja Dragonet to have of her own. She prefers the name Finny rather than Ninja Dragonet. She is also revealed to be Ninja Dragonet's offspring. The Hybrid tried to deny this at first, but then admitted it. Personality Finny, like Elizabeth’s Rotom, was abused. Finny’s father abused her, leading to him and Dragonet's breakup. After the breakup, she's grateful she had a chance to leave the situation. She considers Elizabeth to be her new mom and her Pokémon to be her new family. She appears to suffer from PTSD and is easily scared. Finny has the ability to use ordinary Water-type moves in addition to mucus, unlike her mom, who has mucus replace the water. However, since she wasn't created in a lab, she has no Greninja parts and also can't control shadows, transform, and so on. As shown in Finny's Nightmare, she occasionally has vivid flashbacks of her father abusing her, making her terrified. This sometimes happens during battles, which makes her scream and run back to Elizabeth. Best friends: Manaphy. In Five Nights with Elizabeth Storybook (Game) Finny stays inside of the fish tank and will constantly run to the Living Room. The player must shut off the TV so she doesn’t see them. Otherwise, they will be jumpscared. In Five Nights with Elizabeth Storybook 2 Finny will pretend to be minding her own business inside the fishtank and jumpscares the player. Game Over Screen: Finny is gagging at the sight of her mom drinking Samantha’s blood and pukes. In Battle for Victory She was elminated for attacking Four with Water Shuriken and then covering her team’s art with mud she fell in. History Finny was one of the offspring of Ninja Dragonet and a male Dragonet. However, the parents got into a heated argument that led to a divorce. The male grabbed one of the kids and ran off. Dragonet grabbed Finny and ran the other way. Finny has had nightmares of this moment that still haunts her. Dragonet is going through an emotional sickness that she can’t forget. She gave Finny to Elizabeth to take care of. Finny considers Elizabeth and her friends to be her new family. In Finny’s First Battle, she enjoyed being with Manaphy and Phione in their fish tank. In Dragonet‘s Rampage, she runs off, blaming Elizabeth for putting her mom in a coma. Elizabeth tried to tell her otherwise, but she didn’t listen. Elizabeth deeply misses her and wants her back. She eventually came back in Finny Returns! ''after they reconnected. In ''A Sick Fish! she was among those who took care of her mom when she had a cold. In Finny In Danger, she was captured by Team Rocket and Elizabeth had to get her back. In Finny's Nightmare, she had a nightmare of her parents divorcing and screamed for Elizabeth and her mom because she was terrified. The nightmare revealed her dad often cursed at her and once even smashed a bookshelf on her. Relationships Elizabeth Finny considers Elizabeth to be her new family and the two are great friends. Dragonet Being her mom, the two of them are close and Finny is often seen sleeping next to her at night. Category:Pokémon Storybook Series Category:Elizabeth's Pokemon Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters